


Sweet Dreams

by ascii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascii/pseuds/ascii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone copes with Church's leaving in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this takes place before church came back idk  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JORDYN!!!!!!!!! this fuCKING SUCKS BUT I HOP E U LIKE IT!!!

     Caboose stared out his window. For once in his life, he was speechless- the moon looked breathtaking that night.  _Church would've liked it,_  He thought. His teammate had left three weeks ago, without a word. Tucker had been furious, which was his way of being depressed. Caboose was just depressed.

"Hey dickmilk, time for bed." Tucker said.   
"You're one to talk, I've been telling you to go to bed for an hour." Wash said. They argued for a few minutes before they remembered why they'd come into Caboose's room.

"Caboose, you can't stay up like you did yesterday." Wash said.

("Wokemeupat3am." Tucker mumbled.)

"I know." Caboose said.

"So you're going to go to bed now?"

"I am going to bed now. Goodnight Agent Washington! goodnight Tucker!"

"Goodnight Caboose." Wash waited for Tucker to say goodnight, and kicked him in the shin when he didn't. "Ow! What are you- Oh. Goodnight Caboose." Tucker said before he headed to bed with Wash.

Caboose listened to his teammates bicker for a few minutes (they did something else too- was that a kiss?) before their talk died down and they went to sleep.

Ten minutes later he whispered: "Are you there Church? It's me, Caboose."

"I'm sorry we haven't talked in awhile. I mean, I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you, since you cannot hear me. I think. Anyways, I've been really busy and Tucker says that I have an 'unhealthy obsession'. Stupid Tucker."

"Washington and Tucker have been getting along really well, they bicker a lot but that's only because they love each other. Like how you used to yell at me. Agent Washington has been a lot nicer. Tucker is still stupid. And not my best friend."

"The reds say they hate us but they don't. The loud one thinks we're still at war. The other four are okay. I like the light-ish red one, he's nice."

"Valentine's day wasn't the same without you. Or christmas. Or my birthday. Or anything really. I'm okay, but I'd be more okay if you were here."

"You're coming back, right? Tucker says-"

"Caboose! What are you talking about?! Go the fuck to sleep!"Tucker yelled from the other room. Wash yelled at him for yelling, and Tucker yelled back. They went on like that for fifteen minutes before Wash stormed into Caboose's room. "Caboose! What are you talking about?! Go the fuck to sleep!" He yelled.

Caboose mumbled an apology and Wash sighed. "Sorry for yelling. Are you okay? I heard you say something about Church. Do you still miss him?"

"Yeah."

"I know he abandoned you guys, and completely disregarded your feelings, and showed no compassion towards you whatsoever-"

"Get to the point asshole!"

"Shut up Tucker!" Caboose and Wash shouted in unison.

"The point  _is-_  anyone who would ditch their team like Church did doesn't deserve them in the first place. Church had every right to leave, but he had no right to be a dick about it."

"A note would have been nice."

"I'm sure it would have, Caboose. But he's in the past now, so let's try to keep him there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you going to go to bed now?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight...?"

"Okay."

"Yeah. Okay."

Caboose listened to Tucker and Wash bicker for a few more minutes ("Aw, that was so sweet, I'm going to get a cavity." "That joke was mean and unfunny." "Shut up." "Make me.") and stared out his window. "Goodnight Church, I love you." He whispered. That night he dreamed they were back in Blood Gulch, and it was the most restful sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
